Talk:Safe Fall
Safe fall video link is "protected", and requires log-in. Probably should be removed? -Bekkr 23:37, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :done --Uberfuzzy 23:45, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Tips & Suggested Locations * As the safe fall skill is developed, it becomes increasingly difficult to find locations to jump from that are at the correct height, and if locations are found - usually it may take a while to climb back up to jump again. Initially, I did not keep track of good safe fall locations for training purposes, but I am now. Here are some skill advancement locations: *Once I was able to travel to Sinking Sands, in the Croc Caves (-1200,-470) there is a rock formation a little further in (need coord) that can be climbed. Use this in order to climb as high as you can without taking damage upon a fall and then jump. Using this location will get your skill up to roughly 100. *In The Lesser Faydark, near the Obelisk of Blight there is a cliff face (at roughly 718.00, -33.00, 485.0) this is an EXCELLENT place to work on increasing safe fall skill level, as it is easy to climb back up the side of the cliff, there is the full range of elevation so even lower skill sets can increase level here. I have increased my skill by over 30, by one skill point per jump up to roughly 138. *In South Qeynos, in the Mages Concordium you can jump off the Blue Level to a ledge underneath the Runic drapes towards the bottom, then jump to the bottom and teleport right back up. This took me from 50 (500 damage) up to 110 (100 damage, you can then just jump to the bottom taking only 500 damage. *If you have a house in Kelethin and a set of teleporter pads it is possible to teleport outside your house into an empty version of Kelethin. You can then set up the pads between various platforms and teleport back to your jump point without having to run back. *Oracle Tower in Antonica is on a great hill for falling... start off going towards the griffin tower, then work your way to the high point to the north. If you can land on the drop to the water without falling in it's maximum impact. From 40 to 100 with a little running around. After that, go to the mountains South of Qenos Highway near Frontier Farm (-801, 23, 284). If I jump facing NE, it's 2 levels per with a landing halfway down. You stop getting this at 120, so keep jumping NE from (-820, 3, 258). If that seems too inconsistent, try the peak at (-1027, 0, 827), but get to 120 before you do. 01:38, February 4, 2014 (UTC)Cif *I trained my Safe Fall ability upto 160 in the Commonlands at Fisherman's trail (-933.02,-108.48, -675.34)This location is very near Fisherman's Dock It is the ramp you enter when you get off the docks. The best thing about this, is that you have two ramps going into the opposite direction, therefore you can quite easily dosage how much further the drop is. * Another trick to use here is turning in the air, so you face the ramp when you land. This way you can run straight up again, which is a lot faster then doing it after you land. I'm sure you can train the fall to much higher still.--Blaide * If you want to train safe fall go anywhere you can use a flying mount. Find a Bldg or spire that you can get next to. Fly up next to the object and stop at a spot where you can repeat this like a window in the Bldg or a rock in the cliff face so you can measure your height then cancel your mount and you fall remount fly back up to the same spot and cancel it again. When you stop getting skill ups go a little higher untill you start to take dmg again. Rinse repeat. I use the tower of zavron in the common lands to guage my height consistantly, from 0 to 250 skill After I received my Jin'tu's gift, I used it to advance from 300 to 450 in Toxxulia Forest. You can use the "short cut" from the Hua Mein village into Toxxulia Forest. From the ramp coming from the cave, you move to the farside of the valley: loc: -220.68,0,2816.28 From here you move straigh on (yes you can walk on and up the mountain!) on top you can jump off. Be advised to use stealth or another invisibility skill, since you end up with mobs :-) You will likely take some damage at first, but you will also upgrade your safe fall. Although you have to move a short distance back to the mountain from the location you end up after the "teleportation", this is quite a fast way to be back at the jump location. Another plus is that you can use Jin'tu's gift each 10 seconds (even faster with the right AA line), so you can use it right after each jump.--Blaide In my youth and teens, I trained by running up the rock structure that splits the path in Antonica going to the Thundering Steppes. I agree the mage tower in SQ is an excellent place for many good-aligned characters. Another option, a little more tricky in the past because of the skeletons that used to guard it, is the N'Marr's Ascent in Nek Forest. And, as always, there's jumping off various methods of flight as you approach a landing pad. I have friends who claim that they use dust devils in the sinking sands, but I never mastered the art of jumping from them, only staying on top of them as they moved.--Kodia 13:46, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I have found that The Tower of Zarvonn in the Commonlands is a great place to work on your skill if not a bit annoying to get back up. Quialal 22:35, June 2, 2010 (UTC)Quialal Skill 100 - 300 can be done in the main City of Gorowyn. As soon as you get into the underground trade quarters there is a lift that ports you to the top, you can then jump down 2 different platforms before taking the port back up to the top again. Skill 300-450 can easily be done by taking Spires to "The Bonemire" and going to Loc -216, -34, 502 on the Drednever Crash Site island. There is a lift here that goes straight up and down very quickly, allowing you to jump from the top and quickly take the lift straight back up. Skill 100-300 or so can be done very quickly in the Palace of Ferzhul. Complete the zone normally so that the portal to Ferzhul in the Nullification Throne room is active, take the portal on the south side of the room, then jump straight down. For skill 100-200 take two jumps to reach the floor with the portal; after that move through the air in an "S" shape with the forward and backward keys to reach the floor in one jump. You should get a chance at a skill increase every 3 to 4 seconds this way. Other classes or races maybe too? My iksar Shadowknight has safe fall now too, but i'm not sure if it's a race or a class thing. -- 08:02, December 19, 2011 (UTC)